Orgin of the Wind
by Wingcommander WhiteWolf
Summary: Inuyasha Kagome and the Others meet up and Join with two other inu-Hanyous. One of which having the ablility to control the wind. IxK MxS OCxOC and some Minor SxK and KxN
1. Chance Meeting

Chapter one

Chapter one

Feudal Era Japan

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku are still on their hunt for Naraku and the Shards of the Sacred jewel. Things are not going well for them as they hoped as they travel, Naraku's evil everwatchful eyes observe their every movement. But the surprises ahead will aid them their journey.

"Damn Its been almost two months since we found a shard." Inuyasha cursed in furstration. "And Naraku is being a coward as always. Typical"

"Relax Inuyasha." Kagome spoke, "We'll just keep looking. At least we know he doesn't have the whole jewel."

"Don't Get flustered Inuyasha, you'll end up regeting it later." Miroku Said from behind.

Sango sighed and took a side step away from Miroku's side in full knowledge of what was going to happen. "Ohhh boy" she mutterd quietly to herself.

But nothing happend the Hanyou just paused and smelled the air. "Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Blood." he looked at her grimly, "A lot of it."

"There is a village nearby and I see smoke." Sango observed, "Lets Move"

Inuyasha Nodded, "Right!!"

--

Kagura and a small army of demons attacked the village she was laughing at the fact it got Inuyasha and the others attention quickly. But she really didn't like kill humans on Naraku's orders, and she hated killing childern.

"Hmph. This is getting more tiresome." She complained, "Its almost completely annoying. Inuyasha is a problem but then again so is Naraku."

Before Kagura knew it one of Kagome's sacred arrows wizzed passed her.

"Missed her!" Kagome cursed.

Miroku and Sango split off to protect the villagers

Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga"Kagura! It would figure that Naraku is getting a little lax in his plans."

Kagura just shrugged, "I suppose but he holds my heart. What am I to do?" She raised her fan to perform her dance of blades technique.

A moment before she executes her move a silver arrow nicks her shoulder causing her fumble her concentration. Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes bolt to the source of the shot. A lone archer was standing on the hill. Inuyasha leapt to attack Kagura while she was off guard and wounded. But a strong gust of wind prevented that.

"Damnit!" He cursed, "Kagome try another arrow!"

"Ok" she replied as she knocked and released another arrow in Kagura's direction with no avail.

"Feeling useless?" Kagura laughed. "Now DIE!! Dance of Blades!" she flicked her fan.

"Steel rain!!" An Unfamlier voice called from above dozens of curved wind blades appered and collided with Kagura's canceling them out.

"What!!" She Screamed. and she saw her new foe land in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. "How did you..."

The man was a dog Hanyou long white hair with dog ears and his weapon was identical to the tetsusaiga exept for a Gold strip running from the hilt to mid blade.

"Damn. We'll meet again Inuyasha!" She shouted as she escaped on a feather.

Inuyasha started to fume, "Damnit she got away again!!" The he broght his sword to bare on the Mystery half-demon. "Alright who are you and why are you here?"

"Whats it look like? I saved your ass. your slightly weaker than I am." he responded in voice of a lower pitch than that of Inuyasha.

Kagome knew that the statment wasn't directed at her it slightly offended her. 'He called Inuyasha weak thats the wrong thing for anyone to do even a fellow hanyou.' she thought to herself.

But to her surprise Inuyasha was remarkably calm. "Show your face." he demanded, "I want to hear your name as well."

"Very well...Inuyasha." the hanyou turned to face them. They gasped in disbelive, he look almost exactly idenical to Inuyasha for the exeption of the battle scars on his face. "I am Kazemoto, my friends call me Kaze, my enemies refer to me as the "Orgin of the Wind". I am not your foe Inuyasha." he spoke. And to show his intentions he sheathed his sword.

Kagome was still confused at his words. "Hows is it that you know Inuyasha?"

Kazemoto smile and happly replied, "By reputation Kagome. Yes I know your name too." as he finished all of them could hear Sango shout out. "Sounds like your friends need help." he pointed out jokingly, "Shall we?"

Inuyasha look at Kagome "Kagome stay here and help the villagers. We'll help Sango and Miroku."

"Ok" she replied with confident yet concerned tone.

Kazemoto faced the silhouette on the hill "Kiari!! Come down from there and help her with the villagers." the figure jumped off the hill, landed near them and lowered it's hood. It was a female dog hanyou.

"I'll do what I can. You just take care Kaze." she said in a cool calm voice.

"Always do." he replied, he nodded to Inuyasha, "Lets go."

They took off running with him in the lead. Miroku was down and poisoned from the insects that flew in to his windtunnel as he tried to use it, leaving Sango and Kiraia fending off the rest of the demon attacks. Her Hiraikotsu ended up badly damaged and unuseable leaving her with just her sword.

"Over there" Inuyasha shouted. "They're surounded!"

"I See that. You take care of the demons I will aid your friends." Kazemoto shouted back.

Inuyasha jumped directly in to the frey just as Kazemoto jumped over it. He obviously took Sango by surprise by her reaction. She took a swing at him with her sword and caught a bit of his clothing.

"Whoa... Hey easy we're on the same side." he shouted at her, "Im here to help."

At hearing this she relaxed but she let her guard down in the process as a demon got behind her. He pushed her down to her knees as he drew a whip and snaped it at the sly opponent which was reduced into lumps of flesh. Then pulled Sango back on her feet.

"Sorry about that." he said as he stepped over to Miroku, "Insect poison. I have an antidote for it. Hold him up."

Sango did as she was instructed and held him up. Kazemoto pulled a vial of clear blue liquid and poured it in to Miroku's mouth.

"How did you get those?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Made them." Kazemoto replied. "I'll tell all of you about it later"

Inuyasha slew the rest of the demons that posed any real threat to the village and returned to the group.

"We're going to rest here for a while before we return to our fortess." Kazemoto begain trying to strike up a conversation while they were tending to the wounded. "We invite you to be our guests if you chose."

"I would like to know more about you and your friend first." Inuyasha said bluntly.

Sango agreed, "Indeed I would like too know as well."

Kagome and Kiari joined the rest of them.

Shippo jumped, "Theres three of them??" he blurted out in complete confusion.

The hanyo just looked at eachother, Kiari couldn't help but giggle at little Shippo, Inuyasha rolled his eyes but smiled, and Kazemoto just nodded his head with a smirk. They all sat down to talk near Miroku.

"So what are you two exactly." Kagome asked.

"Reinja. Rangers if you will." Kirai explained, " We walk the land for our hunting. We have been hunting the same person for almost fifty years now."

"Naraku." Inuyasha growled.

The other Hanyou understood his frustration.

"I also have an alternative reason for hunting Naraku." Kazemoto admited with a grim look, "He has my goddaughter."

"Your goddaughter?" Sango asked.

Kazemoto shifted his gaze to Kiari as if he was asking her to explain.

"His goddaugther Mina was taken by Kagura. We still have yet to know the reason." she explains.

"Her demon parents were murdered. I found her, took her in, raised her, and trained her. She accepted the fact I was half-demon and was rather grateful for it." he began to cry, "She is still young."

Kiari puts an arm around him so he could steady himself.

"That demon has destroyed hundreds if not thousands of families." Kagome sighed.

"I lost my mother to old age and my older sister to Naraku. All I have left is my dunken demon father." Kaze said annoyed.

"I'm completely alone. My whole family is dead because of Naraku." Kiari said buried her face in her companion's dark blue haori crying.

Only Sango and Shippo knew how it feels to be alone in the world.

"I know how it feels to watch your entire family die before your eyes. Kohaku..." Sango begain to speak.

Kazemoto just raised a hand to tell her to say no more. Just as he did Sango felt something from behind.

"WHY YOU PERV..." She screamed before her fist made contact with his face.

"You left your guard down again." Kaze Joked, "And it seems that the monk has healed quite well."

"Yea, he is defantly back to normal." said Inuyasha.

"We can head out now." Kaze pointed out then whisped to Sango, "Sango you might want to keep Miroku clear of Kiari."

"Why" she asked

"Because if you dont she might cut off his hand" he answered.


	2. Pest and relaxation

The group took their leave of the village and proceeded to the ranger's fortress with Kazemoto and Kiari in front.

"How much farther?" Shippo complained.

"Just a few miles, thats if we don't get stopped f..." Kiari began as she smelled the air. "Uh guys."

"Yea we smell it." Inuyasha growled at the familar scent. Koga's

A small twister appeared from the woods to their right and stopped in front of Kagome.

"Hey, there Kagome. Has Muttface been taking care of you?. He asked completely Unaware that he was very dangerious ground only being able to sense Inuyasha's, the fox's, and the humans' presance.

"Hey Koga. How have you been?" Kagome replied trying to be polite.

Inuyasha stepped between them angry.

"Stay away from her you mangy wolf." He shouted.

"And what are you going too do about it you filthy half-breed." Koga spat.

"You better be careful about what comes out of your mouth next wolf." Kiari said scornfuly.

Koga turned to see the pair he failed to notice. He saw the angered faces of another male Inu as well as the female. and being as cockey as he is he believed that were not a threat to him.

"Why don't you run home to your mate you little bitch." He spat at Kiari. Big mistake.

Too everyone's surprise Kaze didnt move. Kiari just coldcocked koga in the jaw and sent him flying. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"She warned you." Kaze sighed, "does he always acted like a moron?"

"Yes, he's only about eighteen." Inuyasha pointed out.

"He is still a cub then." Kiari chuckled, "His attitude sayes it all."

"I'll say." Kaze agreed

"Why did you do that??" Kagome asked.

Kiari turned to face her. Kazemoto and Inuyasha stood ready for anything.

"You heard what he called me." Kiari said calmly maining control of herself.

"She did warn him Kagome. Koga doesn't know her, he didn't know she would have done that." Miroku explained carefuly.

"I didn't see it comming." Shippo admited.

"I did." said Sango with Inuyasha and Kazemoto nodding in agreement.

"Ok. I guess that makes sense." Kagome muttered.

Kazemoto started to laugh for no reason. And it got everyones attetion.

"What is so funny Kaze??" Kagome asked rather spooked.

Kazemoto exchanged looks from everyone.

"Lets just leave him. His friends are on the way we can test his wits later." he said.

"Works for me." Inuyasha huffed. He wanted nothing to do with him."Oh and Kiari?"

"Hmmm?" she replied.

"Thanks for shutting the wolf up." Inuyasha laughed.

Kiari just smiled.

"Don't mention it Inuyasha."

"Owww..." Koga growned in pain.

Kazemoto neels down too him and pulls a vial of silver liquid out of his bag and sets it next to him.

"Drink that. Your jaw will num and heal in a few hours." He explains, "And for your own saftey DON'T follow us. Understood?"

Koga just nods in defeat as he takes the painkiller. The group takes thier leave of Koga and proceeds to the fortress.

"How much in the way of our medicines do we have left Kaze?" Kiari asked.

Kazemoto checked his bag and sighed.

"Not much. I used the only Insect antidote on Miroku and he might need painkillers if he isn't careful." he said as he shot Miroku a glare, "We are out of burn heals and just about out of painkillers."

Kiari rolled her eyes, "swell"

"Speaking off." Sango began, "How exacty did you make those."

"My father made them from ingredients we've collected from herbs and demon remains." Kazemoto answered willingly.

"Your father is an alchemist?" Kagome asked.

"The best." he bragged. "The Lord and High Mother of the Western lands leaves us alone because of it. They buy our potions."

"The Lord and the High Mother? Isn't that..." Kagome begain.

"Sesshomaru and his mother." Inuyasha finshed.

"You know them??" Kiari spoke out shocked.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have the same father." Shippo explained.

"I see." Kiari replied puzzeled.

"Well If he sees you and the others at the fortress he might be less likely to do anything rash." Kaze pointed out.

"Every little thing he does has reason." Inuyasha admited.

The reach the gates of the fortress. It was against a mountain and offered a lot of protection from invaders and other demons. They are now standing inside its strong walls.

"Father we're back!!." Kaze shouted.

A demon stumbles out of a small building next to the gates and fell to the ground.

"Ay...son..welcome hic." he said the Inu youkai

"Damn, have you been drinking again InuGouin??" Kiari shouted.

_**(NOTE: InuGouin literary means drinking dog.)**_

"He reminds me of some one." Miroku joked.

"Only exept he wasn't your father Miroku." Sango sighed.

"Aww. Come on kids im not that drunk, I'm just a little tipsy is all." InuGouin choaked out.

"Yea tipsy enough to fall out of a doorway." Shippo whispered.

"Lets go inside its the night of the new moon." said Kazemoto changing the subject.

"Swell." Inuyasha growled at this painful little reminder.

"Don't worry you and your friends will be safe here. Hic" InuGouin insured. "Besides Kaze and Kiari have the same problem."

--

That night the three Hanyou assumed their human appearances. Kiari had brown hair and green eyes, Kazemoto had black hair and dark blue eyes, and of course Inuyasha's black hair and violet eyes. They sat in one of the common areas exchanged stories, information, and ofcourse Naraku's suspected whereabouts.

"We feel like we've been running in circles looking for him its been annoying." Kiari sighed.

"The feeling is mutral. We have been chasing rumors about Naraku for about two years now." Sango admited.

"Two years huh? We have been looking for him for the last fiffty." Kaze muttered.

"Will you stop worring about that basterd for one night so you can get some peace?" InuGouin askes while he sits among the group. Then he stares at him.

"Easier said than done. I almost never sleep in my human form." Inuyasha huffed.

"Well thats partly your fault, Inuyasha." Kagome topped off.

"Well rest assured all of you will be able to sleep here tonight." InuGouin Insisted.

Sango finaly remembered the question she was going to ask.

"Kaze. How did you get your power over the wind?" She asked.

"I recived them it from my human mother when I was born. She was a wind sorceress like Kagura." Kazemoto explained.

"But Kagura does't have one quater of the power your mother did Kaze. Which also means your stronger than both of them." His father cut in.

"Thats gives us an edge if we go up against Kagura again. He will be able to cancel or use her attacks against her." Miroku stated.

"Will also be able to make that pitiful excuse for a wind barrier of hers dissappear. making her fair game." Kase added, "But..."

"But what Kaze?" Shippo asked.

"I want to take her alive, so I can get information out of her." He repiled. "You know the reason."

"Well it is getting late." Inugouin interrupeted, "Lets be heading to bed. I'm sorry that I don't have any rooms open I have been moving things around. You can sleep in here."

The group nodded as he left toward the east wing and Kaze and Kiari to the west. Kagome nuzzled close to Inuyasha while he put his arm around her. Sango borrowed Kagome's sleeping bag for the night and Miroku slept a little ways from her (Simply to avoid temptation and punishment). Kazemoto and Kiari shared a room. They weren't mates. But when they did sleep together it was only because her emotions were eatting away at her sanity. Tonight she was reminded that she had lost her family and her mate-to-be was missing, she needed his comforting presence. Kaze was her best friend and he would not stand her being in such misery.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning the group awoke to the sound metal on metal and the dull thud of hand to hand combat. InuGouin was in the workshop, while Kiari and Kazemoto were training on the wide open space on the gounds. They headed for the yard while Miroku continued his slumber. Kazemoto's speed riviled Inuyasha's while Kiari's riviled Sesshomaru's, but she wasn't willing to admit that. Sango and Kagome sat on the steps to the main house while Inuyasha leaned on the piller just behind them. The two Hanyou's spar endded in a draw and Kiari noticed most of the group standing at the steps of the house.

"Hey you guys!" Kiari called, "You want to join us?"

Inuyasha looked at the girls.

"It wouldn't hurt. We need the practice." Sango admited.

"Yea my skills with my bow needs work." Kagome agreed.

"Fine then lets do it." Inuyasha desided. "Alright lets do it."

"Sango is mine." Kiari chuckled streching her legs.

"Come on down. so we can get started." Kazemoto shouted.

The three stepped down from the house. Sango and Inuyasha prepared for their match while Kagome and Shippo sat on the sidelines.

"Ladies first." Kazemoto smirked.

Kiari just sighed and stepped in the field, Sango followed suit in full gear. Kiari tossed her a wooden sword and took up her own.

"Don't go easy on me Sango." Kiari taunted.

"Don't plan too." Sango snapped back.

Kiari charged in for the first attack, Sango however saw it comming and took a defensive stance.

"You got to know what your doing. That or you taking a blind chance." Sango shouted.

"Blind huh." Was Kiari's only response.

Sango swung and appeared to make contact with Kiari or more accurately her after image. The next thing she knew Sango was on her back from a leg sweep.

"Damn where did that come from." she cursed.

Inuyasha took notice of Kiari's speed.

"Her speed its like his only..." He started

"Faster and more percise." Kagome completed her love's sentence.

Sango unleashed a string of silent curses in the back of her mind. '_Where did that come from? Only one demon I know moves that fast.'_

"I heard that Sango." Kiari giggled as she offered a hand. "And to be honest he is my cousin."

"You can read my..." Sango sputtered in complete and utter shock.

"Your thoughts, yes I can." Kiari answered, "But lets save that for later."

Sango nodded and took Kiari's hand and she helped her up. They both assumed combat stances and continued.

"Please tell me I heard that correctly." Inuyasha blurted out in complete disbelief.

"I'm not understanding it either Inuyasha." Kagome admited.

Kazemoto just chuckled the others took notice.

"Whats so funny?" Inuyasha asked begining to get frustrated.

"You didn't know she was your half-cousin?" Kaze asked.

"No I didn't." Inuyasha spat back. "All I need is another family member."

"Well think of it this way Inuyasha. She doesnt want to kill you, she is not cold hearted or emotionless, and she is not potentially psychotic or insane." Kagome said attempting to compare Kiari to Sesshomaru.

"Not to mention, she is in complete control of her demon half like me." Kaze added, "Her mother was demon and the sister of the High Mother of the western lands."

"Making her another hated family member." Inuyasha sighed

Sango struggled to gain the upper hand against Kiari. It wasn't working Kiari mantained a defensive posture for the rest of the spar untill she quit out of bordom. It was now Inuyasha's and Kazemoto's turn on the field.

"So whats it gonna be Inuyasha? Hand to hand or our blades. Kaze asked smartly.

His question was answered when Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga.

"Very well." Kaze said as he drew the Windcutter.

"You're not gonna win." Inuyasha Sneered.

"By the time this is over it will be lunchtime." Kagome sighed.

"Don't under estimate Kaze. This will be over in five minuets." Kiari insured.


End file.
